Love is the cure
by KeepFlyingandStayShiny
Summary: Mal/Simon Mal has Panic Attacks


"You should really speak to Simon about this Cap'n. I mean, he's a Doctor n'all.", Kaylee placed her hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Ain't nothing he can do, 'sides, it's none of his business. Not important anyhow."

"I'm jus sayin', maybe…", she was interrupted, " It's mighty nice of ya Kaylee, but I'm fine. Gotta be fine. Dong ma?"

She sighed, "Sure thing Cap'n." She headed towards the kitchen where Jayne and the preacher were chatting.

Mal just remained leaning against the wall right above his courters. "Just snap out of it, you are fine. Gotta be fine. Gotta, be…."

"Captain, you alright there?", Wash walked by heading towards the bridge.

Catching his breath, "Yeah, shiny. Going to catch a few winks before dinner." Mal headed down into his bunk.

"Damn fine food preacher!", Jayne lets out as he stuffs food into his mouth.

"Well, we should thank Simon for patching up that farmer back on Athens. Gave us a mighty gracious trade. And a wonderful dinner.", Book put his hand on the Doctors back.

"Good job pretty boy. Ain't too useless after all.", Jayne let out a small chuckle.

"Ain't gotta be so mean Jayne.", Kaylee slapped his arm. "Where's the Cap'n?"

"Napping still, I suppose.", Wash enters, walking towards his wife.

"Did you kick on his door?", Zoe looked up at him, handing him his plate.

"What? Am I his personal assistant now? He is a big boy, a big grumpy boy.", Wash sat down.

Mal was sitting on his bed, shaking, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. His heart beating rapidly, feeling as if it were his last breath. Tears rolling down his cheek, he wipes them away with his hand, becoming frustrated. He gets up and throws a book across the room, making a loud thump.

"Captain?"

He hears a voice at the top of the stairs. Mal sits back down, "I'm…busy." He hears someone walking down the stairs, finally seeing it was the Doctor.

"Captain, are you..", Simon walks closer and sees Mal shaking. "What is going on? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine Doc, just go."

"No offense Captain, but you don't look at all fine. You need to let me help.", Simon knelt down and put his hand on Mal's leg.

Mal stood up quickly,"Gorramit Simon, I ain't looking for help…", before the Captain could let out anymore words he collapsed to the floor, unable to catch his breath.

Simon ran over and hit the com, "Zoey I need my medical bag now." He rushed over and tried helping Mal on to the bed.

"Doc, everything okay down there?", Zoe called out.

"I need the bag!"

Zoey headed down the ladder seeing the Captain collapsed, "What in the hell is going on? He gonna be okay?"

"I'll know in a few moments.", Simon took his bag and removed his stethoscope and placed it on the Captain's chest. "His heart rate is very high."

Mal grabbed Simon's arm, "I can't…breath.", he looked at the Doctor frantically.

"Sweating, heart's racing, shaking. Think all you are having is an anxiety attack.", Simon looked at Zoey,"Could you get him some water?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Simon put his tools away and placed the bag to his side. He took his hand and started to run his fingers through Mal's hair to calm him down. Mal tried moving away, refusing help from his Doctor.

"Stop Mal, relax. I am your Doctor, I am going to make sure everything is just shiny."

Zoe returned with a cup of fresh water. She looked a tad worried but was reassured all was fine when Simon looked at her.

"It's nothing. He is going to be fine. Just leave me with him. I'm just going to wait this through and then see what I can do about treatment."

She left and there they were, all alone. Simon put his arm around Mal, "Here, take tiny sips." He put the cup up to Mal's mouth.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds never liked being told what to do, especially on his ship. He didn't like showing his weak side, no one has ever seen that side of him. Not even Zoey. She knew he was hurt but she never asked questions nor did she ever push him to talk about things she knew damn well he didn't want to talk about. But here he is, vulnerable. He takes a sip of the water, " Doc, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine." Mal looked over at Simon, "I'll be fine right?"

Simon smiles," Yes, of course you'll be fine. Otherwise, I wouldn't be just sitting here next to you doing nothing."

Mal feels an unfamiliar feeling, he feels safe. He moves closer to the Doctor, snuggling close. "I thought I was going to die. I mean, I ain't afraid of dying or nothin' but…I don't know. Felt sort'a crazy or somethin'."

"There is treatment for this Mal, I can help you.", Simon kisses the top of Mal's head.

Mal sits up, sipping more of the water," I ain't got no disease or nothin' right?"

"No, It's probably from stress. I have medicine you can take to ease your mind when an episode like that happens. Do you get them often.", Simon sat next to him on the bed.

"It just started up again. After that whole ordeal with Niska."

"Well, that is understandable.", he placed his hand on Mal's thigh. Sending a shiver up his leg. Simon smiled when he saw the Captain grow from it.

"Do you like when I touch you Captain?"

Mal looked down at his own bulge , "I suppose that's your answer Doc."

Simon got down on his knees, looking up at Mal. He leaned up and pressed his soft lips against the older mans. Mal resisted for a brief moment but couldn't stop himself from allowing the younger mans tongue inside his mouth. Mal grabbed Simon's hair pulling him in closer, until the Doctor was sitting on his lap, pressed against Mal's throbbing cock. Simon rubbed his body over Mal's rock hard cock, "Does this feel good?", he whispered into his ear.

"Lao Tyen yeh! Yes, I need more.", Mal stood up, placing Simon on the bed genitally. Running his fingers around Simon's chest he began to remove his pants, along with his silky underwear- revealing Simon's cock. Simon began to remove his shirt as quickly as he could.

"Well Captain, what about you? I'd like to see you."

Mal smiled and slid his suspenders down, dropping his pants to the floor.

"No underwear? Very nice.", Simon chuckled.

Now they were both naked, looking at each other. Mal placed himself over Simon, "You look so beautiful." He went in for a kiss as his hand grabbed a hold of Simon's penis, stroking it slowly. Simon let out a few moans as he thrusted his hips. Mal could feel the wetness of the young mans precum dripping out of him on to his hands. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes, I am."

Mal smiled and kissed Simon's chest, slowly moving down to the younger mans cock. He licked the head of Simon's penis, making the Doctor arch his back. He then wrapped his mouth around his cock, he tasted so good he thought to himself as he placed it inside his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Mal, I'm…", before the young man could let out another word he release himself into the Captains mouth.

Mal placed his hand on Simon's stomach as he swallowed the young mans warm cum.

Simon was drenched with sweat, heart pounding, "I want you inside me."

Mal reached under his bed and pulled out a tube of lube and squirted some into his hand. "Are you sure?"

"God yes."

Mal rubbed Simon's opening slowly, sticking one finger in at a time, making Simon moan with pleasure." I ain't hurtin' ya right?", he looked over at his lover.

"Not at all."

Mal got three fingers in, moving them around, "I can't take it Mal, I need you in me!"

The captain reached over and gave Simon a passionate kiss, "I'm gonna make you feel really good."

Mal took a hold of his cock and jerked it a few times, getting it nice and wet. He slowly placed himself in the young man. "Wuo duh Tian Ah! You are so tight." He began thrusting quickly, it felt so good, it had been way too long.

"Hey, slow down.", Simon smiled and placed his hand on Mal's sweaty face.

"I've never done, you know, this before. I ain't pleasing ya?"

"Bao Bei, I am certainly not saying that, look at how hard you've got me. I just want you to make love to me."

Mal leaned over and kissed his lover, moving in and out of him, slowly. Heavily panting Mal thrusted his hips a few more times before releasing himself in the young man. Collapsing next to Simon, he looked up at the ceiling, "You know Doc, I think you're the only medicine I'll be needing."


End file.
